deja vu
by OCDtwinerdOWD
Summary: Crystal lived alone with her mom alone through out her life and her first phasings. After the crisis of her Imprint Tod, Crystal Taylor runs away to live with her brother and try to forget her past. What happens when she becomes ivolved in a second imprint? What happens when her brother's pack mate,the hot head, Paul imprints on her? Warning abuse and rape
1. 1,2, Skip to my Lou

_**I am the beta of this story for DacoXloveXme1**_

chapter one

I brushed out the rest of my hair. Admiring its length and the slight curls at the end. My black hair hit at the mid of my back. Groaning as I had to stand on my tip-toes to put the brush back in the cup board. Not even my 5'5" height was a major help. "Yes!" I cheered as I finally got the brush on the shelf.

I admired me in the mirror. I had my mom's gorgeous emerald eyes and my brother's flawless tan skin tone. I have never really doubted my looks before but now since I phased there is no possible way I could doubt them. I turned off the lights in my bathroom closing the door on my way out. I slipped on my 2 inch black high heels. Surprisingly they were comfy. I grabbed my phone and purse and headed down stairs.

"Hey Em." I greeted sitting at the table. Emily smiled at me setting a full plate of breakfast in front of me. Waffles, eggs, and bacon my all time favorite.

Emily was my older brother, Sam's, imprint and wife. I loved Emily, she made Sam happy and that's what I liked most about her. She was like a best friend to me. I can tell her anything without her judging me or telling the pack or others what I tell her. She'll give me her suggestions but doesn't get mad if I chose my own. When I'm down she's there to pick me up. When I'm up she's there to join me in my happiness. She likes me for the person I am and accepts I'm not perfect just as I accept her for being her.

Emily was there for me when I ran away from home to my brother's because of the depression I was in when my Imprint Tod passed away. We got into a fight. I should have never let him goo driving that night. Not when he was that furious. He collided cars with a drunk driver. The funeral was and will always be the last time I saw my Imprint, my lover, my soul mate, my Tod.

I told Emily thanks for breakfast and cleaned my dish in the sink. I have been a shape-shifter for almost two years now and I have lived in La Push with my brother for 1 year exactly today Yet I have only met half the pack. Seth, a total cutie, Quil, he's imprinted on a two year old named Claire, Embry, a total perv, Brady and Collin, the funniest guys ever, Sam, the world's best big brother, and Leah, my first true best friend. I have yet to meet Paul, I heard he is a total hot head, Jake, the Alpha of the second back imprinted on a Vampire hybrid, and Jared, the hot head's best friend. Jared was also Sam's best man.

The door flew open and Collin and Brady came skipping in with their elbows linked. I held in a laugh and shook my head at them looking away. They skipped in a circle around me singing to

"Skip to my lou." Emily and I both laughed. They stopped skipping and un linked their elbows.

"So what you guys need?" I asked.

"You." Collin said.

"What?" I asked. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"The entire pack is going to the bonfire right now." Brady said. Both boys went on an opposite side of me and linked their elbows with mine. They walked me out the door.

"Bye Emily." I said before the door slammed closed.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

The boys and I walked the entire way to the bonfire on tope of the cliffs, in silence and with our elbows linked. I moment the cliffs were in sight I felt my feet fly off the ground and two arms supporting my. Brady started running with me in his arms. I closed my eyes in fright.

"Collin stop!" I screamed he laughed.

"Chicken." he called me as he jumped of the cliff with me in his arms. We separated when we hit the water. We came up for air at the same time and immediately I splashed him with water.

"Jerk! Now my out fit and shoes are all wet and don't even get me started on my hair." Brady laughed picking me up Bridal style in his arms and started walking us out of tehr water.

"Like you didn't enjoy it?" He teased. I hit his chest. "Jake and Jared just got here I'm making you meet them." I hit him harder. "What did I do now?"

"I'm not meeting them looking like this." I gestured to my self in his arms. He smirked and walked me over to two unfamiliar guys talking to Seth by the tree line.

"Wow Brady I never knew you had a girlfriends. Let a lone a hot girl friend." One of the unfamiliar guys stated. Seth, Brady, and I all laughed.

"She's not my girlfriend you dumass. She is Sam's sister." Brady said laughing.

"Oh ya hey crystal I'm Jared." Brady set me down and I shook Jared's hand.

" I'm Jake." The second man stated. I smiled and shook his hand too. He looked younger then Jared, Jake did. Jake looked more serious yet more play full. You could tell though his friendliness was wearing away. It looked at almost someone ripped his heart out of his chest and shredded it. If you looked at his features, like really looked, he looks almost as bad as me when my imprint died. Jake had a story and I was going to figure it out.

"Where is Paul?" Collin asked walking over to us.

"He's doing on last lap of patrol he should be here any minute." Collin nodded his head at Jake. I heard Sam whistle from up at the fire.

"Come on my dad's starting." We all ran following Jake up the cliff and to the fire. I sat on the ground at Leah's feet. I leaned my back up against the log. Collin, Brady and Seth fought over who got to sit by me. Collin and Seth won. I was amazed though usually Brady wins not Collin.

Billy began once everyone settled down and was seated. I stared into the fire. A while in I felt like someone was watching me. I never moved my head but I looked straight in front of me to see the most attractive guy I have seen yet staring at me. The moment our eyes locked I couldn't help but smile at the warm feeling inside me. A familiar feeling. Sam's eyes shift. From him to me and back to him. I shifted my position, Collin wouldn't stop tickling me. I couldn't laugh though.I moved again slapping his hand away. That made him smirk and next think you knew I was in his lap. I heard a growl from across the fire and I never got a chance to see who it was before I had my eyes closed and was biting on my lip trying my hardest not to laugh.

"Collin stop it tickles so much it hurts." Brandon just laughed. He stopped tickling me though and held me. I was laying in his lap, his arms cradled around me and my head into his chest.

"Crystal wake up." I heard Sam say. I jumped up in Collin's lap I never noticed I feel asleep. "Five more minutes Sammy please?" I begged. Sam never spoke again. It felt like I was floating. My eyes shot open only to see Collin threw me over the cliff edge.

I screamed as I hit the water. I heard the laughter from every up top. Embarrassing. They were going to pay for this.


	3. Chapter 3

I screamed as I hit the water. I heard the laughter from every up top. Embarrassing. They were going to pay for this.

I got back up the cliff, everyone was over at the table, dishing food onto their plates. I made my way to the fire and sat down on a log buddling into my jacket trying to keep warm. Sam took a seat next to me and handed me a plate of food the same size of his. I smiled and thanked him. I slowly ate my food as I watched the boy, man, dish more food onto his plate then mine and my brother's combined. I was shoked. Collin and Brady wer3e teasing him about something that seemed to get him pretty pissed off. Jared walked over putting a comforting hand on Paul's shoulder telling the boys to back off. I cant believe I am admitting this but I wish I could be the one with my hand on his shoulder. Be able to touch him, feel his warmth, and comfort.

"Crystal?" Sam broke me out of my gaze.

"Ugh. Ya." I said a little to fast.

"Im heading over to sit by Emily. Is that all right?" Sam asked. I found Emily across the fire talking to Jared and Kim who was in his lap.

"Ya. I am going for a walk anyway." I said taking my last bite of food and standing up with Sam. I threw my plate away and walked down the side of the beach. When I was out of view of the bon fire, I noticed the man off in the distance. He look brave, bold, and handsome sitting with his knees pulled to his chest on top of the rock in the sand. His feet baring themselves into the sand. I walked up to him.

"Hey." I greeted him. He looked at me then back to the ground. 'awkward' I mouthed to myself walking past him.

"Hey I didn't say you had to leave." He said looking up at me slowly.

"Well you didn't look to welcome to me staying either." I folded my arms on my chest and eyed him. He smiled.

"You look so cute when your mad." I laudhed letting my hands drop and running over to sit by him.

"I'm Paul. Incase you haven't figured it out all ready sweet tums." He smiled down at me. I smirked poking holes in the sand with my finger.

"I figured."

We sat like that for a while. Hearing the depth noise of the cheering and laughter back by the bonfire, watching as each wave fought and fought to be the first one to make it to shore. Making a whooshing noise as it finally made it out only to just got sucked right back in. In a way it resembled me every time I get my hopes up and think I'm on the right track something always happens to pull me right back in. Back in to the life I regret. The one where I was just a girl with no happy place. A girl who was hit each night by her own father and was forced to go to bed to the cries of her mother being raped at night. That was when he bothered to get his drunk ass home.

Todd saved me. I was always afraid to talk to someone, tell the cops, or speak up, but Todd broke down my walls for me. He wouldn't let 'no' be the answer. I felt so revealed as I bundled with Tod and my mom in a group huddle and watched my father finally be placed where he belonged. Behind bars. That was the first da I phased the day I found out about Sam. The day I imprinted. Although Tod broke down my walls for me once , he also built a new wall a hole different kind of wall, a bigger thicker wall a wall hard to break. The wall blocking me from loving again.


End file.
